the truth hurts!
by darkangel loves Shesshomaru
Summary: Kagome and Sango are atarting out in a new school and try their best to hide there secrets from everyone but the harder thaey try the more everyone finds out about their past. pairings inuXkag sessXrin,etc
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Hurts!!!**

Chapter 1: the start of a great friendship

**Mommy, where are we going? Where's daddy? How come he's not here with us?** A young Kagome questioned.

**Hush child! You know better than to question me. But I will tell you that we have to go live with your grandfather where it's safe.** A young woman explained to Kagome.

**But… but where's daddy?** Kagome questioned again.

**Will you stop asking where he is? He's never coming back and it's your entire fault!** The young woman explained to Kagome.

**My fault…** Kagome whispered to her as a silent tear slid down her face.

**Come now child you didn't really think that you were wanted. You're nothing but a freak. Even if your father was… well he was great but you're a disgrace. That's why you're staying here with these other kids who don't have parents.** Kagome's mom said as she let out an evil smirk creep upon her face.

**Mommy I do have a parent. I have you. **Kagome said with a smile.

**Don't smile at me! I never wanted you but your father did! So now that he's gone, I can be rid of you!** Kagome's mother yelled at her as another evil smirk appeared on her face.

**Yes, how may I help ma'am? **An old asked as he answered the door.

**You can help by taking this little bitch off my hands old man! I want nothing to do with her! **The lady yelled as she started to walk away.

**Okay then, come with me little girl. We'll try to see if anyone wants you.** The man said grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her into another room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello there, I wish to adopt a little girl. **A mysterious woman said.

**Yes well come with me and you can pick which child you would like.** The old man said.

**All the kids here are uh… energetic huh?** The woman said.

The old man just chuckled while watching all the kids playing with each other.

**Uh… so have you made a decision yet ma'am?** The old man question the mysterious woman.

**Well are these all the girls here?** The woman questioned him.

**Oh lets see here… it seems that where missing one. **The old man said as he just smiled at her.

**Come with me then if you wish to see her. **The old man said as he walked towards another room.

**Well here we are. I would like to introduce Kagome.** The old man said as he opened the door.

**What's wrong with her? **The woman asked as curiosity getting the best of her.

**I assure you there's nothing wrong with her. It's just she came here three months ago she hasn't said a word to anyone since then.** The old man explained to the woman.

**So do you want here ma'am? **The man questioned.

**Yes! **The woman simply answered as she approached Kagome.

**Hello there.** The woman said as she tried to start a conversation with Kagome.

"…"

**Well I for one am glad that you're going to be joining my family.** The woman said

**May I ask why?** Kagome asked as she saw the woman face change to complete shock.

**Why what Kagome?** The woman questioned Kagome.

**What I meant was why would you choose me? I mean those other girls are prettier than me and I'm nothing but a disgrace.** Kagome said as she started to cry.

**Oh come now you're beautiful and not a disgrace. You're so much more than that.** The lady said as she hugged Kagome.

**What's your name pretty lady? **Kagome whispered as she smiled.

**It's Naomi. Well shall we go, our neighbor Sango can't wait to see you.** The woman said as led Kagome out of the building while the kids said there good byes.

~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome, why don't you go and say hello to Sango? While I bring your stuff inside. Naomi said climbing the long stairs.

(A/N: damn those stairs are a freaking work out.)

Okay mommy. Kagome said as she walked next door.

Hi there, you must be Ms. Higurashi new kid. My name's Sango Umaka. She said as she put her hand out.

Uh… hi. I'm Kagome. She said as she shook Sango's hand.

Well Kagome from here on out we're going to be best friends so get over it! Sango yelled

Sango you don't have to yell and besides we're not best friends were like sisters okay. Kagome giggled.

Okay then. Well then go see if your mom will let me stay the night. Come on Kagome! Sango yelled as she started running up those damn stairs.

Mommy! Ms H.! Both girls yelled

Yes dears, what is it? She questioned them as she smiled at them.

Mommy sis wants to stay the night. Kagome said

Sure honey as long as her mom said yes. So let me call her to make sure. Naomi said as she quickly called Sango's mom.

Hey Carrie you don't mind if Sango stay's the night do you... okay bye. Naomi said while hung up.

Your mom said yes but come n get your clothes and bring Kagome with you. Naomi said before both girls departed.

Oh please hurry I have a surprise for you two! Naomi yelled from the kitchen.

Hey Kag's, how come you have so many stairs? Sango whinnied

I don't know but its not all bad it's only 150 stairs. Kagome giggled at Sango because her bottom jaw nearly reached the floor.

I don't know why you counted but now I have 150 reasons to curse these stupid stairs. Sango said as she nearly fell down the stairs.

Come on sis. We're almost there. Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Well we finally made it. So now lets go see mom and my room. Sango said as dragged Kagome.

Mom! Kagome's here so please don't embarrass me! Sango yelled as she went to her room.

Well hello there young one. What's your name? I'm Carrie Umaka by the way. Carrie said

I'm Kagome and it's very nice to meet you. Kagome said with a huge smile.

No the pleasure is all mine. Well if you ever need me your auntie C. is here okay. She said as she smiled.

Auntie C. where's Sango's room? Kagome asked shyly.

Well go up those stairs then make a left okay. She said while walking into the kitchen as Kagome went up there stairs.

Hey your mom seems really nice Sango. Kagome said as she sat on Sango's bed.

Thanks Kagome. Sango said as she put her backpack on.

Sango's room was a light pink with green stripes. Her bed was a queen size so that she can grow into it; it had pink silk covers and pillow sheets. A computer and printer, a huge walk in closet.

Sango you have such a big room plus a big house. Kagome said in awe.

It's nothing compared to your house. I mean this is a mansion but your's is the biggest in town. Sango explained to Kagome.

Sango why do you like pink? Think it's ugly. Kagome asked in utter disgust.

I don't know really. But now that you told me you don't like it I'm not changing it. So that way I can torture you. Sango said as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

You're the worse you know that sis. Plain evil. Kagome said as they left Sango's house.

Thanks Kag's. Well let's go face those death stairs together. Sango said while grabbing Kagome.

Sango! Kagome! Over here! Kagome's mom yelled from the car.

Auntie you're my savior. I owe you my life. Sango said running to the car.

Where are we going mommy? Kagome asked.

We're going shopping dear so kids get ready for the longest day of your life. Naomi explained

We can't wait! Both kids yelled in union.

When she meant the longest day, she meant the longest day. They basically brought up whole store.

Chapter 2: New school/ new friends

So Kagome how is it that I got accepted to this school? Sango asked as she jumped up and down.

Well I told them that I won't go unless you go. So mom pulled a few strings. I told her it was you that wanted to come here and that I really could care less. Kagome said ignoring Sango squealing.

Sis you're the best! You know that. Sango said excited.

Yes you told me. Now calm down before I slap you! Kagome yelled as she saw Sango calm down immediately.

Come on lets go to the office to get our stuff. Sango said while dragging Kagome.

Hey Inuyasha, did you here? An over excited Miroku asked.

Here what Miroku? Inuyasha asked getting aggravated.

About two new girls arriving to school. I can't believe you didn't know. Well I can't wait to meet them by any means necessary. Miroku said with a huge smile.

Why? So you can grope them by any means necessary. Inuyasha asked with a disgusted face.

Miroku decided to just ignore the question.

Come on Sango, you know sometimes I can't believe you're on a track team. Kagome said while trying her best to wait on Sango.

Shut up Kagome. Let's go here's our class. Sango said as she pulled the door open.

Hello there you must be the new students. A stubby old lady said.

Well then class this is Sango Umaka and Kagome Higurashi. Please find a seat and try not to be too loud when you're talking. The old lady said politely.

Well it's nice to meet you Kagome and Sango. Miroku said with a smile.

My name is Miroku Houshi and this is Inuyasha Tamaka. Miroku explained.

Hey the pleasure is all ours. Both girls said union.

I hope you don't mind if I give you tour after class since all this week were allowed to do whatever we want. Miroku asked and slightly explained.

I wouldn't mind Miroku- san. Sango said with a smile.

Whatever but don't expect me to stay. Because if you start to bore me I'm leaving. Kagome said while ignoring Sango's glare.

Well after that Sango and Miroku got into a serious conversation about how the school changed many people lives.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she hated when people stared at her it gave her chills down her spine.

Do you have an eye problem or what? Kagome asked staring into those piercing gold eyes.

No, I was seeing if you cute or not and you're not. Inuyasha said as a smirk appeared upon his face.

You're such jerk! Kagome yelled but only loud enough to catch Miroku and Sango's attention.

Don't mind Inuyasha, he only acts that way when he likes someone or really wants something. Miroku said as they exited the room.

Hi Inu-baby! Kikyo yelled catching everyone's attention and making them watch her as clung herself onto Inuyasha.

Fuck off Kikyo! Last time I checked we weren't dating. So go back to the fucking circus where you belong. Inuyasha said as everyone started to laugh at her.

Inu you're such a tease. I can't wait for our date on Friday. Kikyo said as a couple of girls gasped then glared at her.

Kikyo stop calling me by some stupid pet names and I would never go on a date with a slut like you. So get lost! Inuyasha yelled at her.

Don't you think that was harsh? Sango asked with a concern look.

Nah, it's an everyday thing between those two. Miroku said as tried his hardest not to laugh.

Well I think she deserve it. He tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Let's just hope her circus family does accept her. Kagome said bluntly while everyone just busted out laughing.

Shit I'm hungry! Kagome whinnied.

Kag's what are you talking about you had breakfast already. Sango said while walking next to her.

Uh…no I didn't I was waking your sorry ass up this morning helping you out. So I missed breakfast. Kagome said glaring at Sango.

Not my problem. No one told you to skip breakfast. Sango said while leaving the group.

Well thanks a lot for caring sis! Kagome yelled at her

You're welcome! Sango yelled back

Come on, I'll show you to a snack bar. Inuyasha said walking away.

So do you always act like a jerk towards people in the morning? Kagome asked even though she didn't care.

No, not really you're the first so far. Inuyasha said with a smile as he watched Kagome's every face expression.

Boy do I feel special. I hope I get an award for ticking off the biggest jerk. Kagome said as she only heard him chuckle.

Hey there beautiful. I was wondering if you want to be my woman. The guy asked her not even asking her name.

Inuyasha was about to say something when she spoke up.

How the hell are you going to ask me that when I don't even know your name and I don't even know you! She yelled at him before she stormed away.

Hey wait! Don't you want to know my name or at least give an answer! He yelled at her.

I don't give a damn who you so go to hell! She yelled back to him before leaving once again with Inuyasha by her side this time.

Hmm…a challenge. I love a challenge but first I need to see if that mutt likes her. He thought while thinking of a pain.

Could you believe the nerve of that guy? Kagome asked not really saying it to anyone in particular.

No I couldn't believe him. Inuyasha answered.

I don't care what you think. Kagome said trying to calm down.

So then why'd you say it if you knew I was going to say something! Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome of course was trying her best to calm down but lost when Inuyasha yelled at her.

I wasn't talking to you or anyone in particular. I was just saying it to be saying it dumbass! She yelled

Yes you were!

No I wasn't!

Yes you were!

No I wasn't dumbass!

Don't call me a dumbass, wench!

Don't you ever call me a wench again you piece of shit! Kagome yelled

Or what? Inuyasha asked

Or I'll make you regret it!

There's nothing you can do to make me stop calling you wench!

At that moment Inuyasha, did regret it because she kicked him in the groin.

Hey what the hell was that for bitch? Inuyasha asked falling to the ground.

It's not my fault you can't hear very well you baka and don't call me a bitch either or this time I'll kick you harder.

Kagome was getting ready to leave when she notice Sango and Miroku followed by three other people she didn't know standing there.

Hey Sango, how long have you guys been standing there? Kagome asked now focusing on them.

Long enough sis, so what were you guys talking about? Sango asked with a mischievous grin.

Nothing so forget about it. Kagome said as she walked away.

Sorry about Inuyasha. One girl said as she walked up to her.

There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault Inuyasha is a baka. I just feel sorry for the people who live with him or at least related to him. Kagome just giggled as the girl smiled at her.

Well my name is Rin, the tall guy over there is Inuyasha's brother, and the other girl over there is Ayame. Rin explained as she pointed to the other two people.

It's really nice to meet you and since you heard Sango say my name I really won't have to introduce myself again but just in case you didn't my name is Kagome. She said

Well Kagome let me just clear something up I'm Inuyasha's half brother Shessoumaru and yes living with Inuyasha is a living hell. Shessoumaru explained with his usual cold tone.

Well when you kill him let me know so that way I won't have to waist my time. Kagome said while walking with the group as they all heard him growl at them.

Hey lets go to the gym so that way we all can have something to do. Miroku said while leading them to the gym even if they didn't want to go.

The girls changed into some shorts and tank tops while the boys just threw on some sweats and took off there shirts.

When the girls exited the locker room and went into the gym they couldn't help but stare.

So what do you guys want to play first? Miroku asked as he notices Kagome leave and walk over to the high beams.

Kagome eventually finished and walked back over to the group.

Kagome where the hell did you learn how to do that? Rin asked completely shock.

Well I had 4 years of practice. I was going to go the Olympics but never got the chance but enough of that. I hated those days anyways. Kagome explained

Higurashi, Kagome I challenge you to a race right here and now. You can't back down nor ignore my challenge since you owe me one anyway. Sango said

Shessh Sango, couldn't you keep your words at minimum low. But I accept and don't get upset if I win. Kagome said as they walked over to the track.

That's if you win Kagome. Sango said

All right guys on your mark get ready, get set, and go! Ayame yelled

They ran around the track three times before Kagome won.

No fair Kagome, I want a do over. Sango begged with a puppy face.

Sango you know that I don't do, do over's. So stop with that face. It's not my fault that you were looking at Miroku. Kagome said as it caught Miroku's attention.

Sango you were looking at me. I'm honored. Miroku said as he grabbed her butt.

Ah! You…you pervert! Stay away from me! Sango yelled as she punched him in the face. (Nighty night Miroku)

Sorry Sango, we forgot to mention about Miroku's wandering hands. Rin and Ayame said backing away from her.

Sango chill, they said they were sorry. Shessh calm down. Kagome said while hiding behind Inuyasha.

Kagome will you stop hiding and start running before I kill you! Sango yelled as she started to run towards Kagome.

I have no idea as to what you're talking about but I guess I can take a break from you guys. See ya! Kagome yelled as she left.

No one had seen Kagome until they exited the gym. She was just buying herself a drink.

Hey what took you so long? She asked while taking a sip from her soda.

Kag's where have you been? We've been looking for you. Rin asked completely worried.

Well I didn't mean to worry you but I told you I was leaving. She said taking another sip of soda.

Oh yeah you did say that. Oh well give me a dollar I'm dying of thirst. Sango said putting her hand out.

Naturally that would be a good thing but here. So do you guys want a dollar too? Kag's asked not really caring if they did or not.

Thanks for the drinks Kagome. Everyone said while drinking their drinks.

Well I thought since I made you worry I would make it up to you besides we're friends so whatever is mine is yours. Kagome said as they walked to lunch.

Man am I full! Kagome yelled so everyone could hear her.

You should be. You ate mine as well. I can't believe you like. Inuyasha said while staring at her. What the hell are you talking about that food is nasty? I only ate it because I was hungry and didn't really care at the moment dog boy. Kagome said as she just smiled at him.

Don't call me that Inuyasha growled.

Awe does the little baby want his bottle. Kagome said in a baby tone which caused Inuyasha to growl and make everyone laugh.

Well guys see you later. Kagome said leaving.

Sis where are you going? Sango asked as Kagome smiled and walked off followed by Inuyasha.

Hey what the hell was that about? Inuyasha asked letting his anger get the best of him.

Oh calm down I was only having some fun but it seems you take everything serious. Kagome said walking away but was pulled against Inuyasha.

I'm afraid you've mistaken me for my brother. Inuyasha said breathing down her neck which caused her heart to skip a beat.

Inuyasha turned her around to face him.

How come you winked at me in the gym? And then make me look bad all day. Inuyasha asked as his infamous smirk appeared.

All Kagome did was smile and then tried to get out of his hold.

Do you mind letting me go dog boy? Kagome asked

Now why would I want to do that? He asked as he bent down.

Because it would be the right thing to do. She said as she started to blush.

Well then I guess I better let you go but next time you call me dog boy I'll make you regret it or else. He whispered in her ear before he let go.

Or else what? She asked him.

Inuyasha just left then smiled before he walked away.

I wonder what he meant and I hope I really don't regret it. Kagome thought before she reached destination.

Hello how may I help you? A woman who looked to be in her mid 30's asked.

I would to enter the art contest. Kagome replied as she approached the woman.

Ah yes what is your name? The woman asked

Higurashi, Kagome. Kagome replied as the woman wrote her name down then left.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Chapter is coming to a page near you.**

**Special thanks to: Rin (my sister), takengoddess, DARK LOVE PRICESS.**

**Please keep sending your reviews. They inspire me to keep writing but now I must go my hand hurts. Bye until next time!**


	2. New school new friends

Chapter 2: New school/ new friends

Chapter 2: New school/ new friends

So Kagome how is it that I got accepted to this school? Sango asked as she jumped up and down.

Well I told them that I won't go unless you go. So mom pulled a few strings. I told her it was you that wanted to come here and that I really could care less. Kagome said ignoring Sango squealing.

Sis you're the best! You know that. Sango said excited.

Yes you told me. Now calm down before I slap you! Kagome yelled as she saw Sango calm down immediately.

Come on lets go to the office to get our stuff. Sango said while dragging Kagome.

Hey Inuyasha, did you here? An over excited Miroku asked.

Here what Miroku? Inuyasha asked getting aggravated.

About two new girls arriving to school. I can't believe you didn't know. Well I can't wait to meet them by any means necessary. Miroku said with a huge smile.

Why? So you can grope them by any means necessary. Inuyasha asked with a disgusted face.

Miroku decided to just ignore the question.

Come on Sango, you know sometimes I can't believe you're on a track team. Kagome said while trying her best to wait on Sango.

Shut up Kagome. Let's go here's our class. Sango said as she pulled the door open.

Hello there you must be the new students. A stubby old lady said.

Well then class this is Sango Umaka and Kagome Higurashi. Please find a seat and try not to be too loud when you're talking. The old lady said politely.

Well it's nice to meet you Kagome and Sango. Miroku said with a smile.

My name is Miroku Houshi and this is Inuyasha Tamaka. Miroku explained.

Hey the pleasure is all ours. Both girls said union.

I hope you don't mind if I give you tour after class since all this week were allowed to do whatever we want. Miroku asked and slightly explained.

I wouldn't mind Miroku- san. Sango said with a smile.

Whatever but don't expect me to stay. Because if you start to bore me I'm leaving. Kagome said while ignoring Sango's glare.

Well after that Sango and Miroku got into a serious conversation about how the school changed many people lives.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she hated when people stared at her it gave her chills down her spine.

Do you have an eye problem or what? Kagome asked staring into those piercing gold eyes.

No, I was seeing if you cute or not and you're not. Inuyasha said as a smirk appeared upon his face.

You're such jerk! Kagome yelled but only loud enough to catch Miroku and Sango's attention.

Don't mind Inuyasha, he only acts that way when he likes someone or really wants something. Miroku said as they exited the room.

Hi Inu-baby! Kikyo yelled catching everyone's attention and making them watch her as clung herself onto Inuyasha.

Fuck off Kikyo! Last time I checked we weren't dating. So go back to the fucking circus where you belong. Inuyasha said as everyone started to laugh at her.

Inu you're such a tease. I can't wait for our date on Friday. Kikyo said as a couple of girls gasped then glared at her.

Kikyo stop calling me by some stupid pet names and I would never go on a date with a slut like you. So get lost! Inuyasha yelled at her.

Don't you think that was harsh? Sango asked with a concern look.

Nah, it's an everyday thing between those two. Miroku said as tried his hardest not to laugh.

Well I think she deserve it. He tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Let's just hope her circus family does accept her. Kagome said bluntly while everyone just busted out laughing.

Shit I'm hungry! Kagome whinnied.

Kag's what are you talking about you had breakfast already. Sango said while walking next to her.

Uh…no I didn't I was waking your sorry ass up this morning helping you out. So I missed breakfast. Kagome said glaring at Sango.

Not my problem. No one told you to skip breakfast. Sango said while leaving the group.

Well thanks a lot for caring sis! Kagome yelled at her

You're welcome! Sango yelled back

Come on, I'll show you to a snack bar. Inuyasha said walking away.

So do you always act like a jerk towards people in the morning? Kagome asked even though she didn't care.

No, not really you're the first so far. Inuyasha said with a smile as he watched Kagome's every face expression.

Boy do I feel special. I hope I get an award for ticking off the biggest jerk. Kagome said as she only heard him chuckle.

Hey there beautiful. I was wondering if you want to be my woman. The guy asked her not even asking her name.

Inuyasha was about to say something when she spoke up.

How the hell are you going to ask me that when I don't even know your name and I don't even know you! She yelled at him before she stormed away.

Hey wait! Don't you want to know my name or at least give an answer! He yelled at her.

I don't give a damn who you so go to hell! She yelled back to him before leaving once again with Inuyasha by her side this time.

Hmm…a challenge. I love a challenge but first I need to see if that mutt likes her. He thought while thinking of a pain.

Could you believe the nerve of that guy? Kagome asked not really saying it to anyone in particular.

No I couldn't believe him. Inuyasha answered.

I don't care what you think. Kagome said trying to calm down.

So then why'd you say it if you knew I was going to say something! Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome of course was trying her best to calm down but lost when Inuyasha yelled at her.

I wasn't talking to you or anyone in particular. I was just saying it to be saying it dumbass! She yelled

Yes you were!

No I wasn't!

Yes you were!

No I wasn't dumbass!

Don't call me a dumbass, wench!

Don't you ever call me a wench again you piece of shit! Kagome yelled

Or what? Inuyasha asked

Or I'll make you regret it!

There's nothing you can do to make me stop calling you wench!

At that moment Inuyasha, did regret it because she kicked him in the groin.

Hey what the hell was that for bitch? Inuyasha asked falling to the ground.

It's not my fault you can't hear very well you baka and don't call me a bitch either or this time I'll kick you harder.

Kagome was getting ready to leave when she notice Sango and Miroku followed by three other people she didn't know standing there.

Hey Sango, how long have you guys been standing there? Kagome asked now focusing on them.

Long enough sis, so what were you guys talking about? Sango asked with a mischievous grin.

Nothing so forget about it. Kagome said as she walked away.

Sorry about Inuyasha. One girl said as she walked up to her.

There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault Inuyasha is a baka. I just feel sorry for the people who live with him or at least related to him. Kagome just giggled as the girl smiled at her.

Well my name is Rin, the tall guy over there is Inuyasha's brother, and the other girl over there is Ayame. Rin explained as she pointed to the other two people.

It's really nice to meet you and since you heard Sango say my name I really won't have to introduce myself again but just in case you didn't my name is Kagome. She said

Well Kagome let me just clear something up I'm Inuyasha's half brother Shessoumaru and yes living with Inuyasha is a living hell. Shessoumaru explained with his usual cold tone.

Well when you kill him let me know so that way I won't have to waist my time. Kagome said while walking with the group as they all heard him growl at them.

Hey lets go to the gym so that way we all can have something to do. Miroku said while leading them to the gym even if they didn't want to go.

The girls changed into some shorts and tank tops while the boys just threw on some sweats and took off there shirts.

When the girls exited the locker room and went into the gym they couldn't help but stare.

So what do you guys want to play first? Miroku asked as he notices Kagome leave and walk over to the high beams.

Kagome eventually finished and walked back over to the group.

Kagome where the hell did you learn how to do that? Rin asked completely shock.

Well I had 4 years of practice. I was going to go the Olympics but never got the chance but enough of that. I hated those days anyways. Kagome explained

Higurashi, Kagome I challenge you to a race right here and now. You can't back down nor ignore my challenge since you owe me one anyway. Sango said

Shessh Sango, couldn't you keep your words at minimum low. But I accept and don't get upset if I win. Kagome said as they walked over to the track.

That's if you win Kagome. Sango said

All right guys on your mark get ready, get set, and go! Ayame yelled

They ran around the track three times before Kagome won.

No fair Kagome, I want a do over. Sango begged with a puppy face.

Sango you know that I don't do, do over's. So stop with that face. It's not my fault that you were looking at Miroku. Kagome said as it caught Miroku's attention.

Sango you were looking at me. I'm honored. Miroku said as he grabbed her butt.

Ah! You…you pervert! Stay away from me! Sango yelled as she punched him in the face. (Nighty night Miroku)

Sorry Sango, we forgot to mention about Miroku's wandering hands. Rin and Ayame said backing away from her.

Sango chill, they said they were sorry. Shessh calm down. Kagome said while hiding behind Inuyasha.

Kagome will you stop hiding and start running before I kill you! Sango yelled as she started to run towards Kagome.

I have no idea as to what you're talking about but I guess I can take a break from you guys. See ya! Kagome yelled as she left.

No one had seen Kagome until they exited the gym. She was just buying herself a drink.

Hey what took you so long? She asked while taking a sip from her soda.

Kag's where have you been? We've been looking for you. Rin asked completely worried.

Well I didn't mean to worry you but I told you I was leaving. She said taking another sip of soda.

Oh yeah you did say that. Oh well give me a dollar I'm dying of thirst. Sango said putting her hand out.

Naturally that would be a good thing but here. So do you guys want a dollar too? Kag's asked not really caring if they did or not.

Thanks for the drinks Kagome. Everyone said while drinking their drinks.

Well I thought since I made you worry I would make it up to you besides we're friends so whatever is mine is yours. Kagome said as they walked to lunch.

Man am I full! Kagome yelled so everyone could hear her.

You should be. You ate mine as well. I can't believe you like. Inuyasha said while staring at her. What the hell are you talking about that food is nasty? I only ate it because I was hungry and didn't really care at the moment dog boy. Kagome said as she just smiled at him.

Don't call me that Inuyasha growled.

Awe does the little baby want his bottle. Kagome said in a baby tone which caused Inuyasha to growl and make everyone laugh.

Well guys see you later. Kagome said leaving.

Sis where are you going? Sango asked as Kagome smiled and walked off followed by Inuyasha.

Hey what the hell was that about? Inuyasha asked letting his anger get the best of him.

Oh calm down I was only having some fun but it seems you take everything serious. Kagome said walking away but was pulled against Inuyasha.

I'm afraid you've mistaken me for my brother. Inuyasha said breathing down her neck which caused her heart to skip a beat.

Inuyasha turned her around to face him.

How come you winked at me in the gym? And then make me look bad all day. Inuyasha asked as his infamous smirk appeared.

All Kagome did was smile and then tried to get out of his hold.

Do you mind letting me go dog boy? Kagome asked

Now why would I want to do that? He asked as he bent down.

Because it would be the right thing to do. She said as she started to blush.

Well then I guess I better let you go but next time you call me dog boy I'll make you regret it or else. He whispered in her ear before he let go.

Or else what? She asked him.

Inuyasha just left then smiled before he walked away.

I wonder what he meant and I hope I really don't regret it. Kagome thought before she reached destination.

Hello how may I help you? A woman who looked to be in her mid 30's asked.

I would to enter the art contest. Kagome replied as she approached the woman.

Ah yes what is your name? The woman asked

Higurashi, Kagome. Kagome replied as the woman wrote her name down then left.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Chapter is coming to a page near you.**

**Special thanks to: Rin (my sister), takengoddess, DARK LOVE PRICESS.**

**Please keep sending your reviews. They inspire me to keep writing but now I must go my hand hurts. Bye until next time!**


	3. Lost in the halls!

I don't own Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha. I simply own Shesshomaru!!

Chapter 3: Lost in the halls!

So where'd you go yesterday Kag's? Sango asked mischievously.

Well I went to school, met new people and kicked your ass again then ate lunch. Kagome said ignoring Sango's mumbling.

That's not what I meant. I meant where did you and Inuyasha go? Sango asked getting pissed.

Well no need to yell. I went to a room and Inuyasha went somewhere else. I had to take care of some business and no it didn't involve Inuyasha any way. There are you happy now? Kagome asked as they walked down the hall.

No I'm not you still didn't tell me where you went. She said pouting.

And I'm never going to tell you so drop it okay! She nearly yelled.

Hey gorgeous. A man with blue eyes said as he walked up to them.

Go away. I want nothing to do with you. Kagome said while walking away and dragging Sango with her.

But baby you haven't even given me a chance. He said and that's when she flipped.

Don't you ever call me baby or anything else you got that? I don't like you and never will asshole! She yelled and left with Sango right beside her.

Who was that? Sango said trying to calm her down.

Some guy me and Inuyasha met yesterday. I don't even know his name and I don't care. Kagome said pacing.

Don't care about whom? Ayame asked which caused Kagome to slightly jump.

Some guy she met yesterday who seems obsesses. Sango explained in one short sentence.

Oh you mean Koga. Well he has been searching for the girl of his dreams and now he wants Kagome. Inuyasha explained as if appearing out of nowhere.  
You mean you knew this whole time who he was and you didn't tell me. When exactly were you going to tell me this? Kagome asked nearly yelling

When I felt like it. Inuyasha said leaning against the wall while watching Kagome get up and leave.

Sis where are you going? Sango asked not getting a response.

Hey Sango are you Kag's real sister? Ayame asked still staring where they last saw Kagome.

No we've been calling each other sisters since the first day we met. It's kind of a special bond we have with each other. Sango explained.

Well c'mon lets go to class then we can go look for Kag's. Rin said out of the blue.

Rin there aren't any classes this week or are you to stupid to remember that? Inuyasha said getting ready to leave.

Well I forgot so please excuse my stupidity! She yelled at him before walking over to Shesshomaru.

Shesshomaru how do you put up with him? Rin asked looking up at him.

I ask myself that everyday and still haven't come up with an answer. Shesshomaru said while grabbing her hand then walking away.

Ayame do those two go out? Sango asked while trying to figure out her face expression.

Well I think so but they won't say anything. Ayame replied as they looked for Kagome.

(A/N: hey lets get back to Kagome. It's just not complete without her.)

"When I get my hands on that Inuyasha, I am going to make him regret ever meeting me". Kagome thought before she collided with someone.

I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me. Kagome said not getting a response before looking into those soulless black eyes.

Kanna, are you okay? The girl asked as she just nodded.

I really am sorry. Kagome said apologizing to them until they said its okay.

I'm Kagura and this is my sister Kanna. Who are you? Kagura asked trying to see if she knew her or not.

I'm Higurashi,Kagome. I apologize again. Um…Can I ask you something? She asked not looking at Kagura or Kanna anymore but looking at the scenery.

Yeah what is it? Kagura asked with a bored face.

How do I get to the gym from here? Kag's asked

New huh, well just turn around and go straight then take a right before you hit the main doors. She said before leaving

Thanks!! Kagome yelled before running down the hall.

Hey she might be in the gym. Let's go see since we really didn't check it fully. Miroku said as he received shocked faces.

Miroku, who knew you, could say that without groping Sango. Ayame giggled not realizing his hands on her butt.

You perv! Wait until I get my hands on you! Get back here monk! Ayame yelled chasing after him.

When she finally caught him she knocked him out.

Feel better Ayame. Rin said trying not to laugh.

When they got to the gym they noticed a huge crowd surrounding one part of the gym.

(A/N: Inuyasha wasn't with the group; he was already in the gym)

Hey what's going on? Miroku asked one of the kids who was standing right next to him.

Inuyasha and Naraku are fighting again! One kid yelled from behind them.

Before Naraku could hit Inuyasha, the teachers came in and broke up the fight. Surprisingly nothing was damaged so they got easily.

Inuyasha are you okay? Everyone asked except for Shesshomaru and Kagome who wasn't there.

Yeah I'm fine. Damn that Naraku. Inuyasha said while he explained what happened.

(A/n: no details! I really don't feel like explaining things.)

Hi guys. Kagome said while walking up to them with a soda.

Kagome where have you been? Sango asked

Kagome was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Kagome this is mom"

"Uh huh"

"Your auntie C and I are leaving for a business trip."

How long? Kagome asked with a bored tone.

About 2-5 months. Her mom replied

"Anything else?"

"Nope you can do as you please. Bye honey"

"Bye."

click

Kag's who was that? Sango asked

It was my mom. It seems our parents are going on a business trip but this time it's going to last about 2-5 months. Kagome explained.

So what did she say we had to do? Sango asked getting depress.

The usual, we do as we please. Kagome said while finishing her drink.

What happen to you Inuyasha? Kagome asked walking over to him.

Nothing, why do you care? He said opening one eye to look at her.

I don't, I just want to know who did this to you so I can congratulate tem. Kagome said before leaving again.

That's kind of harsh and where are you going again?! Sango yelled at her before they caught up with her again.

I want food so I'm going to the lunch room. Kagome said as Sango just rolled her eyes.

Kagome are you full now? And where have you been for these last 3 hours? Sango asked throwing her food away.

Yeah, I'm full and I'm sorry I worried you mom. I kind of got lost but then someone told me how to get to the gym and that's when I saw your big head Sango. Kagome explained as a huge smile appeared on her face.

I don't have a huge head. Sango said as she punched Kagome in the arm.

Damn it Sango you don't have to hit so hard. Kagome whinnied.

Hey Rin and Ayame, do you guys want to come over my house on Friday so that way we can convince Kagome that pink is a good color? Sango asked.

Sure but lets go the mall first. Rin said squealing.

But I'm paying for everything. Kagome said smiling.

No Kag's we can bring our own money. Rin said

What you don't want me to be nice to you? I told you what's mine is yours and now you want to reject it! Kagome yelled making herself cry.

Okay, okay but just stop crying. Ayame said comforting her.

Okay then, so guys call Sango and I'll come and pick you up okay. Kagome said triumphantly.

Your good sis, where'd you learn that one? Sango asked.

I'm not telling you besides I got some of it from you. You evil sick bastard. Kagome said stepping away from Sango.

Yes I am evil aren't I? Sango asked laughing evilly.

Anyway you guys can come too of you want to but you guys have to bring movies over okay. Kagome said as she playfully winked at Inuyasha.

Okay. All the guys said with a smile except for Shesshomaru who doesn't really smile anyway.

Fin.

I left you guys a cliffy well I'm sure I'll post the next chapter soon so be on the look out okay.

Chapter 4: Mall shopping on Friday's afternoon!


	4. Mall shoppin On a Friday afternoon!

Chapter 4: Mall shoppin' on a Friday afternoon!

The next few days went by uneventful. So here is Friday the day that welcomes the weekend.

"Hey Ayame and friends!" Sango yelled excited about what they are going to do after school.

(A/N: okay before I carry on let me tell you about everyone's outfit today but the boys clothes are just plain and simple.)

Sango wore a pink tank top that said "an angel in the room" with dark blue jeans and some pink tennis shoes. Ayame wore a white tank top that had small black letters that said "I'm innocent not guilty. If you don't believe me ask a judge who knew me."; With white pants and sneakers. Rin wore an orange shirt that said "I maybe clumsy but baby I'm all yours." with black pants with orange and white sneakers. Kagome wore a red tank top that had a hood on it that said "My mission is to kill those who get on my nerves." With black pants and red and black shoes. Inuyasha wore a red muscle shirt to show off his muscles with jeans and matching sneakers. Shesshomaru and Miroku wore the same thing but different colors. Shesshomaru wore white and Miroku wore dark purple.

(A/N: Thank you for putting up with this long explanation. I promise I shall not do it again unless I have to.)

"Hey Sango, what's wrong with Kagome?" Rin asked noticing Kagome walking on the other side of the room away from them."

"I don't know, she normally would be trying to kill me because I'm wearing pink." Sango said looking over at Kagome who was shooting invisible daggers at her.

"Kagome c'mon we're going to the gym!" Ayame said.

Kagome just stood there looking at them like they were stupid.

"Just leave her if she wants to act that way then she can be alone for all I care!" Sango yelled not realizing that Kagome was behind her.

"What was that pinky?" Kagome said as one of her eyes started twitching.

"You heard me and I'm kind of surprise your not trying to kill me for wearing pink." Sango said ignoring the pinky comment.

"I didn't realize you wanted to die so easily pinky. You just tell me when and where and I'll get my knife ready. But if you don't want to die pinky then shut the fuck up!" Kagome yelled in Sango's ear before walking along side with Inuyasha.

"Uh…Kagome can get kind of scary huh?" Rin asked trying to straighten her words out.

"There's nothing to be scared about Rin.' Sango said before walking ahead of the group.

"I'm not afraid of her. I'm only afraid of one person when they get really pissed off." She explained catching up to Sango.

"Who's that?" Sango asked not realizing that Rin was near her.

"Shesshomaru." Rin said as she smiled at everyone.

"What?" Everyone said except Inuyasha, Shesshomaru and Kagome who was still pissed off.

"Yeah he can get really scary but I wasn't the one who got him mad it was Yash, isn't that right?" Rin asked while smiling at him.

"Rin I thought you promised to never speak of that again plus he wasn't scary but man his punches hurt like hell." Inuyasha complained while leaning on Kagome.

"Well at least you better not try to piss me off on one of my off days. Shesshomaru said in his usual cold tone.

"Inuyasha get off me now or I'll kick you in the nuts again!" Kagome yelled while removing his arm.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you today?" Inuyasha asked not receiving any answer which really ticked him off.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked getting annoyed.

(A/N: I just realized Miroku hasn't said or done anything he wouldn't do but that's gonna change.)

"I'm going to the gym pinky where you guys were headed, so stop bothering me!" She yelled at her before she continued to walk towards the gym.

"Sango, why do you put up with that?"Ayame asked getting angry.

"I'm use to it. She only acts this way when I wear pink around her but by the time we go to the mall she'll be back to her normal self. Her mom is the same way when someone wears yellow." Sango said with a smile before she entered the locker room.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to stay the night since my mom is leaving for the weekend and I lost my key." Ayame explained.

"Yeah me too." Rin said not wanting to feel left out.

"It's cool. We'll stay at Kag's and trust me she won't mind." Sango said with a smile.

"Hey Kag's!" Sango said trying to get her attention.

"What is it pinky?" She asked ignoring her hand waving in her face.

"Rin and Ayame are staying for the weekend okay." She said while getting ready to leave but heard Kag's say ok.

"Kagome you still didn't tell me why you're acting this way?" Inuyasha said while walking towards her.

"Obliviously you haven't been listening to pinky very well." She said walking out of the gym with a stubborn hanyou in foot.

"Inuyasha go away. You're such a pest." Kagome whinnied.

"Awe, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Inuyasha asked preparing for the worst.

She just smiled at him.

If you really want to make it up to me then go die in a whole somewhere." Kag's said with a huge smile on her face.

"That really hurts Kag's that really does." Inuyasha said pretending to get stabbed in his chest.

"I guess it didn't hurt that much since you're not dead." Kagome said getting really annoyed.

She was about to say something else when Inuyasha pinned her against the wall. While one of his hands was holding her hands above her head his other hand trailed her body shape which caused her to moan.

"So Kagome, are going to tell me now or am I going to have to bring you more pain?" Inuyasha asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

Kagome just stood there with a shock face and then just kept her smile there.

"Are you having fun dog-boy?" She asked with her smile still plastered on her face.

"Maybe." Was all he said before he closed the gap between them.

Then he gave her a chaste kiss and licked her lips, Making Kagome blush fiercely.

"What was that for?" she asked trying her best not to look at him.

"It wasn't really for anything. I just wanted to see what your face expression would be like if I was to do that but nothing changed." Inuyasha said before letting her go.

"Inu-baby! There you are! I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been? And why are you here with this whore?" Kikyo asked not realizing the death glares she was receiving from both teens.

"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by some stupid nicknames? Don't call Kagome a whore when everyone knows you're the biggest slut in school." Inuyasha said as a crowd started to form around them.

"Listen up Kagome; you better stay away from my Inuyasha you got that. He belongs to me." Kikyo said.

All Kagome did for the moment was laugh which caused people to stare.

"You really are stupid. Why don't you get it Inuyasha wants nothing to do with you but keep coming back like a lost puppy. Now you listen slut, don't think that you can walk all over me because you're not. Oh and if you ever call me a whore again I'll kick your ass!" Kagome said with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Listen up don't try to get in between ma and Inuyasha because if you do I'll make your life a living hell bitch!" Kikyo said before she stated to leave.

"You stank ass hoe! What makes you think that I'm going to let you get away with that?" Kagome yelled before she knocked out Kikyo.

Everyone just laughed at Kikyo and congratulated Kagome.

~Lunch~

"Hey sis! We heard what happened between you and that slut." Sango stated proudly.

"Yeah she had it coming but I do feel kind of better pinky." Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Hey Kag's when are you going to stop calling Sango pinky?" Ayame asked even though she knew the answer.

"When she finally looses the pink." Kagome explained with disgust clearly written all over her face.

"Hey Kag's, do you want my lunch?" Rin asked.

"If I wanted to kill myself don't you think I would have already done it or at least let Kikyo do it?" Kagome said while poking her lunch.

"My dear Sango allow me to walk you and lady Kagome to your car." Miroku requested while grabbing her butt.

"You perv…Not on your life!" Sango screamed while leaving a red handprint on his face.

"C'mon Kag's! You walk to slow!" Sango whinnied.

"Rush me and your ass will be walking home!" she screamed.

"Hey Kag's we'll call Sango when we're ready okay." Rin and Ayame said as she just nodded.

"Kagome thanks for the ride. I'll call when their ready so don't worry I'll change." Sango said just before she disappeared into her mansion.

"Well another day being home alone. Let me change into something that fits my mood now." She said aloud.

Kagome still wore a tank top but this tome sky blue with black lettering that said "Imperfect = Perfect. If you're imperfect best believe I'm the one that's perfect!" with white pants and sky blue shoes. By the time she was done Sango called saying they were ready. Sango kept her dark blue jeans on and replaced the pink for purple; in white letters it said on her shirt "Call me when you **need **me, don't call me because you **want** me!!!"

(A/N: ano… I know I said I wasn't going to do the "explaining clothes thing" but I had to. The guys didn't change their clothes.)

"Hey Rin and Ayame just put your things in the trunk and hop in." Sango said.

"Nice ride Kag's." Ayame said still amazed that she owned a bmw.

"Thanks, hey what about the guys?" She asked them.

"What about them?"Ayame questioned.

"Do I have to pick them up?" Kagome said in frustration.

"Nope their meeting us there." Rin explained.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" The hot headed hanyou asked.

"Sorry we were waiting for Ayame and Rin to call. Are you happy now?" Sango said sarcastically.

"No you still took to long. Damn it!" Inuyasha spat

"Well sorry, you should learn to be more patient like Shesshomaru!' she yelled back at him.

"Like hell that will ever happen. I'll die before being more like Shesshomaru." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Children as much as I am enjoying this but will you two stop arguing and lets shop already and Inuyasha you should try to be more patient but I guess that's why Shesshomaru is the oldest but anyway lets go already!" Ayame shouted

"Ayame inside voice and can someone tell me where Kag's went?" Rin asked but before anyone could start the search Sango's cell rang.

'Hello'

'Sango, are those two done with their pathetic arguing? If so please answer.'

'Yeah, where are you?'

'Don't worry about that just tell everyone to buy swimming suits.'

'Okay but where are you?'

'Don't come looking for me please. I'll find you.'

'Kag's…'

'What?'

'Stay out of the jewelry store okay.'

'No promises bye'

'Wait!'

~click~

"Was that Kag's?" Rin asked.

"Yep, she said not to look for her and buy swimsuits but I think she meant find a store that has swimsuits and she'll meet up there." Sango explained.

"Well my dear Sango, shall we go." Miroku said while grabbing her butt.

"You fucking pervert!" Sango screamed and with that one hit Miroku was out again causing Inuyasha to drag him.

"Hey you guys! I see Miroku still hasn't learned but Sango I told you not to look for me but then it just dawned on me that I'm paying for everything." Kagome explained while rubbing the back of her neck.

"No shit! Why do we need swimsuits anyway?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient again.

"We need swimsuits because I have a pool and tomorrow we can have a cookout. So stop asking me questions and pick something out already!" She yelled at him before walking over to Shesshomaru.

"Shesshomaru, please tell me you're going to kill him soon or am I going to have to do it!" Kagome pleaded.

"Soon…" Shesshomaru said before walking away.

'Not soon enough, I guess I'll have to teach Inuyasha a lesson and I can get everyone else to help me.' Kagome thought

"Hey Kag's where done here, so come pay already so we can go to another store." Ayame ordered

"Order me around again Ayame and you'll be the only one with the least bags." Kagome vowed.

**Okay this chapter has ended; by the way when they left the mall everyone had at least 50 bags each. So to find out what happens next please read the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
